wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Tom Crabbe w podróży. Jedenaście — suma z pięciu i sześciu, oto rezultat rzucenia kości na rachunek drugiego partnera. Rezultat wcale niezły, któremu to jedno tylko byłoby do zarzucenia, że skazywał Toma Crabba, a z nim jego opiekuna, do nieco dalekiej podróży. Bowiem Stan Teksas naznaczony losem gry, jeden z najobszerniejszych ze wszystkich ziem Unii, przenoszący obszarem całe terytoryum Francyi, leżąc na południo-zachód państwa, graniczy już z Meksykiem, z którym tworzył nawet jednę całość do 1835 roku, to jest do zwycięztwa generała Houston nad generałem Santa Anna. Podróż z Chicago do Teksas może odbyć drugi partner wedle dwóch planów, a mianowicie: albo udać się do Saint-Louis i ztamtąd parowcem na Mississippi dosięgnąć Nowego Orleanu i dalej po wodach zatoki Meksykańskiej aż do portu Galweston, z którego już krótka tylko pozostaje przeprawa do Austin, stolicy Teksasu; albo też korzystać z kolei żelaznej przeprowadzonej przez Illinois, Tennesee i Missisipi, a następnie jeszcze dalej koleją lub też parowcem wzdłuż wybrzeża morskiego. Naturalnie Tom Crabbe nie ma w tem zdania żadnego, więc John Milner decyduje się sam korzystać, o ile się da z kolei żelaznej, która w nim budzi więcej zaufania względnie do pośpiechu, jaki jest konieczny, gdyż już 16-go maja muszą bądź co bądź stanąć na miejscu wyznaczonem im przez los. — A więc — pyta go kronikarz z Freie Presse w dniu ciągnienia w Sali Auditoryum — kiedy pan myśli wyjechać? — Dziś zaraz, wieczorem. — Czy kufry już upakowane?... — Mój kufer, drogi panie, to Tom Crabbe, który nie może być nigdy pusty... — A cóż on mówi? — On?... Nic zupełnie! Dla niego jedyne znaczenie mają dzienne posiłki. Gdy więc dziś spożyje swój szósty i ostatni z rzędu, mógłbym go oddać na bagaż, gdybym się nie obawiał wysokiej nadwagi. — Mam przeczucie, że właśnie on będzie najszczęśliwszym w tej grze — rzekł dziennikarz. — I ja mam tę nadzieję... — Zatem szczęśliwej podróży!... — Dziękuję. Gdyby nawet opiekunowi Crabba zależało na zachowaniu incognito, byłoby mu prawie niemożebnem dokazać tego, bo jakże ukryć niezwykłe rozmiary siłacza, które muszą wszędzie, gdzie się ukaże, zwracać na siebie uwagę. Skoro więc wyjazd jego z Chicago nie pozostał w tajemnicy, mnóstwo osób zebrało się wieczorem na dworcu kolei. Każdy chciał widzieć go zbliska, gdy wsiadał do wagonu pod nieustanną opieka Johna Milnera, sam niby pień drzewa głuchy na żegnające go okrzyki. Pociąg ruszył z miejsca wolniej, zdawało, się aniżeli zwykle. — Nic dziwnego — rzekł ktoś z obecnych — dodatek ciężaru takiej wagi musi dać się odczuć nawet parowej maszynie. Jechano przez noc całą z małemi tylko przystankami, dalej a dalej aż do Fulton, leżącego na ostatnim krańcu Illinois, przy granicy Kentucky. Zarówno dla Johna Milnera jak dla Crabba obojętną było rzeczą, jak się przedstawiał kraj, który przebywali. Niezawodnie na miejscu ich Maks Réal lub Harris T. Kymbale, nie omieszkaliby zwiedzić Nashwille, obecną stolicę Stanu, i pobliskie pola Chattanooga, gdzie zwycięzki Sherman otworzył zjednoczonej armii przejście dalej ku południowi. I czyż nie chcieliby również, pierwszy jako artysta, drugi w charakterze dziennikarza zboczyć nieco na wschód, by poznać Memphis, jedyne większe miasto, jakie posiada Stan ten na lewym brzegu Missisipi, które mimo swej nazwy zapożyczonej u starożytnego Egiptu, niedawnej sięga przeszłości, lecz rozkłada się pięknie na brzegu tej wspaniałej rzeki, której wody zdobią tu liczne urocze wysepki. Każdy inny podróżny zastanowiłby się też niezawodnie nad tem, dla czego w tym punkcie tak oddalonym od morza rząd zbudował arsenał i warsztaty okrętowe, dziś stojące pustkami, choć znalazłby jedyną na to pytanie odpowiedź, że i w Ameryce zarówno jak wszędzie na świecie popełniają ludzie omyłki. Nie zatrzymując się więc nigdzie, jechał drugi partner jak zawsze obojętny na wszystko, co nie odnosiło się do jego zwykłych posiłków dziennych z towarzyszem również obojętnym na kwestye, nie mające nic wspólnego z podniesieniem cyfry jego dochodów. Tak minięto Springs i Grenadę, aby zatrzymać się na krótką godzinkę w Jackson, głównem mieście tego niezbyt obszernego terytoryum, gdzie wyłączne oddanie się mieszkańców uprawie bawełny opóźniło znacznie rozwój przemysłowy i handlowy. Zawiadomiona naprzód publiczność miasta o przejeździe sławnego siłacza, nie omieszkała pośpieszyć na stacyę, by podziwiać wielkość jego postaci i potężne pięści, których nie żartem używać umiał. Wprawdzie brakowało mu jeszcze wiele do owych dziewięćdziesięciu stóp, które do czasu naukowych badań Cuvier’a przypisywano pierwszemu człowiekowi, Adamowi, nie wytrzymał też ośmnastu stóp legendowej miary Abrahama, ani nawet dwunastu stóp Mojżesza, zawsze jednak był to niepowszedni okaz człowieka. Wśród zebranych tłumów znalazł się też uczony, nazwiskiem Kil Kirney, który pospieszył wziąć dokładną miarę sławnego siłacza amerykańskiego, poczem uważał się w obowiązku wypowiedzenia zaraz na miejscu swego krytycznego o nim zdania. — Panowie — zabrzmiał na peronie dworca donośny głos Kil Kirneya. — Poświęciwszy życie moje statystycznym badaniom nad wymiarami wzrostu największych ludzi, jacy kiedy żyli na świecie, zdołałem ułożyć listę, wedle miary metrycznej, olbrzymów z ostatnich paru wieków. Tak więc w XVII w. podziwiano Waltera Parson wysokiego dwa metry dwadzieścia siedm centm. Wiek XVIII ukazał światu Niemca Millera z Lipska, mającego dwa metry czterdzieści centm., oraz Anglika Burnsfilda i Irlandczyka Magrath, obydwóch równej miary: dwóch metrów trzydzieści centm. W tymże samym jeszcze wieku był sławny olbrzym Irlandczyk O’Brien, którego wzrost podają na dwa metry pięćdziesiąt pięć centm, i Anglik Toller, wytrzymujący tę samą wyjątkową miarę, zaś Hiszpan Élacegin dosięgał tylko dwóch metr. trzydzieści pięć centm.. Wiek XIX nie mniej jest bogaty w ciekawe pod tym względem okazy. Mieliśmy Greka nazwiskiem Auvassab, wysokiego dwa metry czterdzieści pięć cent.; Anglika Hales z Norfolku na dwa metry czterdzieści cent. i Chińczyka Chang znowu wyjątkowej miary dwóch metr. pięćdziesięciu centm. — Tymczasem najdokładniejsza miara Toma Crabba, od podeszwy do czubka głowy wynosi zaledwie dwa metry trzydzieści centm., na co zwracam uwagę jego opiekuna. — Uwaga całkiem dla mnie zbyteczna i, choćbym chciał dogodzić panu, nie mogę przecież Crabba wydłużyć — rzekł z nietajoną urazą John Milner. — Ja też wcale nie żądam tego — odparł Kil Kirney — pozwalam sobie tylko zaznaczyć, że pupil pański nie wytrzymuje porównania z tamtymi. Tu już John Milner wpadł w złość ledwie hamowaną. — Tom — rzekł do boksera — uczęstuj tego uczonego pana dobrym kułakiem, aby miał też sposobność zmierzenia twej siły... Ale uczony Kil Kirney, zmiarkowawszy co mu grozi, nie pragnął wcale korzystać z tej próby i z powagą, jaka przystoi uczonemu, choć nieco pospiesznie, wmięszał się w otaczający go tłum. Droga kolei żelaznej, przerzynająca z północy na południe Stan Missisipi dosięga granicy Louiziany przy stacyi Rocky-Comfort. Odtąd równie z biegiem rzeki Tangipaoha podążał pociąg, wiozący drugiego partnera gry Hypperbona, poczem przesunął się po wąskim pasie ziemi między jeziorami Maurepas i Mauchac. Ale oto nareszcie i Nowy-Orlean. Tu już Tom Crabbe, a z nim John Milner mają opuścić wagon kolejowy, w którym przebyli wygodnie od samego Chicago blisko dziewięćset mil angielskich. Była godzina trzecia po południu dnia 5-go maja, gdy po przejściu mostu na rzece szerokiej w tem miejscu zaledwie na czterysta stóp, zajechano na stacyę. Pozostawało zatem jeszcze całych dni dwanaście do terminu stawienia się osobiście w Austen po odbiór depeszy, mającej być wysłaną przez rejenta Tornbrocka. Czas ten, jak obliczył Milner podług planów rozkładu jazdy, czy to w dalszym ciągu koleją, czy też drogą morską, wystarczał najzupełniej, dozwalał nawet dłuższy odpoczynek w Nowym Orleanie. Niezawodnie też każdy inny z partnerów byłby korzystał ze znakomitej sposobności zwiedzenia tego bogatego miasta portowego, ale gdy Crabbe nie utrudzał niczem swych myśli, opiekun jego pragnął jedynie jaknajszybciej znaleść się u celu tej podróży, i nie zaprzątał sobie głowy kwestyami, któreby zainteresowały każdego turystę. Najprostszą i może najpewniejszą drogą była znowu kolej żelazna, prowadząca bez przerwy od portu aż do stolicy Teksasu przez miasta: Lafayette, Rarelant, Terrebone, Ramos i Brashear nad jeziorem Grand, gdzie po przebyciu stu ośmdziesięciu mil, wkracza się już na terytoryum Teksasu; z tego punktu pozostaje zaledwie sto trzydzieści mil do Austen. Ktoś jednak poradził Milnerowi, aby wybrał raczej drogę morską nieco krótszą z portu Nowego-Orleanu do portu Galwestonu, skąd w parę godzin można stanąć w stolicy Teksasu. Właśnie parowiec „Sherman” miał nazajutrz rano wyruszyć w tę podróż, a rozkład jazdy obiecywał pasażerom, że przebędą owe trzysta mil morskich w niespełna półtora dnia. Czy się ten plan podobał Crabbowi, Milner nie myślał się pytać, bo przecież nikt nie zwykł zasięgać rady i zdania u swej walizki podróżnej. Siłacz też, zjadłszy z wielkiem zadowoleniem swój szósty posiłek, nie troszcząc o nic na świecie, zasnął snem twardym w jednym z hoteli portowych, aby nie zbudzić się aż nazajutrz... Kapitan parowca, sławetny pan Courtis, dowiedziawszy się, jak znamienitą postacią jest wielki siłacz i zarazem partner gry Hypperbona, przyjął go z niezwykłemi względami i po wydaniu rozkazu podniesienia kotwicy, podszedł ku niemu z przesadzoną atencyą, mówiąc: — Uważać będę sobie zawsze za niezwykłe szczęście żeś zaszczycić pan raczył swą dostojną osobą mój statek... Ale Crabbe, jakby nie do niego była skierowana ta szumna apostrofa i zapewne nie rozumiejąc jej wcale, nie dał żadnej odpowiedzi, tylko bez przerwy spoglądał na drzwi, wiodące do sali jadalnej. — Zechciej mi pan wierzyć — mówił dalej kapitan — że uczynię wszystko, co jest w mej mocy — gotów jestem nawet zdobyć się na rzeczy niemożliwe, aby w jaknajkrótszym czasie przewieść cię do portu. Nie będę szczędził opału, zużytkuję całą siłę pary, stanę się duszą mego kotła, duszą mej maszyny, duszą kół mego statku, które obracać się będą z najwyższą szybkością, abyś miał zapewnioną należną ci chwałę j korzyści... Teraz usta Toma Crabba otworzyły się jakby do odpowiedzi, lecz zamknęły zaraz, by znowu się otworzyć i znowu zamknąć... Ruch ten był niezawodnym dla Milnera znakiem, że dla żołądka jego olbrzymiego pupila wybiła już godzina pierwszego śniadania. — Cała moja śpiżarnia zostaje na rozkazy pana — prawił dalej, zapalając się coraz więcej kapitan Courtis — bądź pan pewny, że wylądujemy dość wcześnie w Teksas, gdyby mi nawet przyszło siłą użytej pary wysadzić statek w powietrze... — Nazbyt wiele, nazbyt wiele uprzejmości, drogi kapitanie — zawołał Milner. — Wierzaj mi, taka ostateczność nie jest nam wcale pożądaną i to jeszcze w przeddzień zdobycia sześćdziesięciu milionów dolarów... Piękna pogoda zdawała się wróżyć jaknajlepszą przeprawę, chociaż często wybrzeża Meksyku nawiedzane bywają przez nagłe i gwałtowne burze. Statek płynął zrazu ku południowi, kanałem albo właściwie ujściem wielkiej rzeki, której nizkie brzegi zarośnięte są trzciną i trawami, a roślinność, ulegając w wodzie rozkładowi, wydaje dokoła przykrą woń zgnilizny. Mimo tego widnieją w okolicy liczne osady fabryczne z których ważniejsze: Algiers, Pointe à la Hache i Jump. Wysokie w tej porze wody rzeki sprzyjają żegludze, wiec też parowiec dosięgnął wkrótce portu Eads, któremu nadaną została ta nazwa na cześć inżyniera tegoż nazwiska. Długoletnia bowiem praca jego umożliwiła ową ważna komunikacyę wodną. Tu więc zlewają się szerokim korytem do zatoki Meksykańskiej wody olbrzymiej Missisipi, mającej cztery tysiące pięćset mil długości.7,240 kilometrów. Po krótkim przystanku parowiec Sherman wypłynął na morze, dążąc w stronę zachodnią. Pierwszą tę część podróży wodnej przebył Tom Crabbe jaknajlepiej. Zwykła ilość i dobór dziennego pożywienia zadawalniały go w zupełności, więc też po doskonale przespanej nocy, wyszedł nazajutrz zdrów i rzeźki na pokład statku, zkąd na dalekim już tylko horyzoncie rysowały się ciemnym pasem wybrzeża lądu. Sławny bokser stąpał dotychczas w swem życiu jedynie po twardej ziemi, królestwo Neptuna było mu całkiem nieznane, i kołysanie statku na falach morskich zdawało się go zrazu zadziwiać tylko. Wkrótce jednak zdziwienie poczęło ustępować niezwykłej bladości czerwonych zazwyczaj policzków jego. Zmianę tę zauważył wprędce Milner, sam od dawna zahartowany do podróży morskich. — Czyżby mój olbrzym miał mi tu chorować? — pomyślał, zbliżając się do ławki, na której Crabbe usiadł nie umiejąc sobie jeszcze zdać sprawy z obcego mu dotychczas uczucia. — No, cóż tam nowego? — zapytał, klepiąc siłacza po ramieniu. W tej chwili Crabbe otworzył usta... Tym razem wszakże nie był to głód, który poruszył jego szczękami chociaż godzina pierwszego śniadania rzeczywiście już nadeszła. Ponieważ zaś nie od jego woli zależało zamknąć je spiesznie, i właśnie statek uległ znacznemu przechyleniu w tę stronę, więc nadchodzący bałwan bryzgnął mu do gardła całym strumieniem wody morskiej. Pod takim ciosem biedny Crabbe bezprzytomny już prawie, spadł z ławy na podłogę. — Trzeba będzie go przeprowadzić do kajuty — rzekł do siebie Milner — tam kołysanie mniej jest dokuczliwe. No dalejże Tom, podnieś się, chodź ze mną!... Ale olbrzym napróżno usiłował spełnić wolę swego opiekuna, dawna moc opuściła go nagle; zaledwie trochę się poruszył, już całym ciężarem ciała znów legł bezwładny. W tej krytycznej chwili nadszedł kapitan, zaniepokojony niezwykłem wstrząśnieniem całego statku, gdy Crabbe stoczył się z ławy. Jeden rzut oka wytłomaczył mu wszystko. — Nigdym nie sądził, aby człowiek tak wyjątkowo silnej budowy ciała, jak mój zacny pasażer, zdolny był uledz chorobie morskiej — rzekł z nietajonem zdziwieniem. — Co innego delikatne kobiety... No, no, ktoby to przypuszczał... A najgorsze jeszcze, że przejście to będzie dla niego tem trudniejsze, im silniejszą jest jego natura... O, bezwątpienia nastały chwile bardzo trudne dla Crabba. Stan w jaki popadł, mógł wzbudzić prawdziwe politowanie i kapitan miał zupełną słuszność, utrzymując że natury słabe łatwiej pokonywują dolegliwości choroby morskiej, aniżeli silne i zdrowe. Ma się tu podobnie jak z trzęsieniem ziemi, które burzy i zamienia w stos gruzów wielkie budowle, gdy chruścianemi chatami Indyan wstrząśnie zaledwie. Siłacz więc groził zupełną ruiną... — Trzeba go ztąd usunąć — rzekł Mi1ner, widząc coraz więcej pasażerów na pokładzie. Zadowolony z propozycyi, kapitan przywołał natychmiast dwunastu najtęższych marynarzy, sądząc, że podołają zadaniu. Ale wszelkie wysiłki muskularnych ich ramion, by unieść z ziemi bezwładne ciało boksera okazały się próżne. Trzeba się było zgodzić na ostateczność i toczyć go, niby beczkę, ku przodowi statku, gdzie w pobliżu maszyny zostawiono go w zupełnem omdleniu. — To ta wstrętna woda morska, która mu się wlała do ust przyczyniła się głównie do takiego stanu — rzekł zafrasowany Milner. — Gdyby to przynajmniej była wódka... — Gdyby to była wódka — odparł sentencyonalnie kapitan — jużby od dawna ludzie zdążyli wypić wszystkie morza na ziemi i wszelka żegluga ustaćby musiała. Na domiar złego, jakby już wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciw sławnemu siłaczowi, wiatr obrócił się nagle i dął z całej siły, w skutek czego statek dążąc przeciw bałwanom coraz większemu ulegał kołysaniu, mimo znacznie zwolnionego biegu. — Jeżeli tak potrwa dłużej, to nieszczęsna ta wyprawa może zająć podwójną ilość czasu i zamiast trzydziestu kilku, przeciągnąć się najfatalniej dla mnie do jakich ośmdziesięciu godzin — myślał zrozpaczony Milner, który przeszedł wszystkie stopnie niepokoju, gdy jego towarzysz przechodził wszystkie fazy tej szkaradnej choroby, zwanej morską. Nareszcie dziewiątego maja nad wieczorem, po gwałtownym, lecz na szczęście krótkotrwałym wichrze, ukazały się piaszczyste wybrzeża Teksasu, otoczone niby koronką, drobnemi wysepkami, wokoło których unosiły się liczne stada pelikanów. Biedny Tom Crabbe! Teraz chociaż często, może nawet zbyt często otwierał usta, nie jadł przecie już nic zupełnie od ostatniego posiłku, spożytego w porcie Eads. Milner pocieszał się jeszcze nadzieją, że jego olbrzymi pupil zdoła w końcu przezwyciężyć chorobę i okaże się mniej więcej możliwym dla oka ludzkiego, skoro parowiec nie kołysany już wzburzoną falą morską, wpłynie do zatoki Galweston. Ale i ta nadzieja go zawiodła. Nawet na spokojnych już wodach Crabbe był ciągle niemożliwy... Miasto Galweston rozkłada się na samym krańcu małego piaszczystego przylądka. Z wielkim nakładem zbudowany wiadukt, łączy je z dalszym lądem, ułatwiając stosunki handlowe, których głównym przedmiotem jest bawełna. Zaledwie parowiec zajął swe miejsce przy pomoście i John Milner rozejrzał się dokoła, aż zaklął w myśli widząc na wybrzeżu zebrane towarzystwo kilkuset osób. Nie trudno mu było domyśleć się, jakiego rodzaju ciekawość sprowadziła ich tu dzisiaj. Już bowiem w czasie przeprawy dowiedział się od kapitana, że z Nowego-Orleanu wysłano depeszę z zawiadomieniem, iż drugi partner wielkiej gry i zarazem niezrównany siłacz, jedzie parowcem Sherman do Galweston. Czyż więc dziwić się można, że na taką wieść poruszyła się cała ludność miasta, że wielu pragnęło zobaczyć olbrzyma? A cóż on im teraz pokaże? Zamiast siłacza, wzbudzającego podziw i poszanowanie, leży oto na pokładzie bezkształtna bryła, podobna raczej do jakiegoś worka wielkich rozmiarów, aniżeli do ludzkiej postaci. Zły i zrozpaczony Milner spróbował jeszcze ożywić go fizycznie, podnieść go z tego upadku w najwyższyrn stopniu niekorzystnego. — Słyszysz Tom... rusz się przecie!... Stań na nogi, no dalej żywo! Już przybiliśmy do portu, tłum ludzi czeka tu na nas!... Ale worek został workiem i Milner wolałby się pod ziemię schować, niż być obecnym jak przenoszono Crabba na noszach do najbliższego hotelu, bo nie obeszło się przytem bez złośliwych uwag publiczności, które z udaną obojętnością wysłuchać musiał zamiast życzliwych okrzyków, jakie towarzyszyły ich odjazdowi z Chicago. Nie wszystko wszakże było jeszcze stracone. Po dobrze przespanej nocy i zdwojonych dnia następnego porcyach, olbrzym odzyska niezawodnie swe siły i będzie znów godnym podziwu... Tak pocieszał się John Milner. Ale noc nie przyniosła najmniejszej zmiany na lepsze — Crabbe pozostawał bez zmiany w tym samym stanie fizycznej niemocy, boć duchowych oznak życia nikt od niego nie wymagał nigdy. Czyż zupełnie bez zmiany?... Nie. Od chwili gdy go zniesiono na ląd stały, siłacz miał już usta prawie hermetycznie zamknięte. — Nie wzywały one pożywienia, bo i żołądek jego nie upominał się o nie nawet w zwykłych dawniej godzinach posiłku. W tych samych warunkach upłynął dziesiąty, a nawet jedenasty maja. Niepokój Johna Milnera wzrastał teraz z każdą godziną. — Co tu robić, co robić?... — powtarzał, chodząc szybkim krokiem po pokoju. — Może nadejść szesnasty, a ja tu będę jeszcze bezradny siedział, i wszystko przepadnie... Sześćdziesiąt milionów miałem w perspektywie i będę je musiał stracić, stracić niepowrotnie... Ale nie ustąpię tak łatwo! Trzeba mi koniecznie zdecydować się na krok stanowczy... Jeżeli mój siłacz ma zwycięzko wyjść z zapasów z tą przebrzydłą chorobą morską, która go powaliła, to bodaj wszystko jedno czy nastąpi to w Austin czy też Galweston — a tam przynajmniej będzie już na swem stanowisku. Nie zwlekajmy więc, i dalej naprzód. Po tym monologu energiczny przedsiębiorca sprowadzić kazał wielki omnibus, do którego nie bez trudu złożono drugiego partnera, zkąd go następnie z równym wysiłkiem przeniesiono do wagonu. O wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem pociąg ruszył w drogę, zostawiając na peronie amatorów zakładów, których złośliwe dowcipy doprowadziły Milnera do najwyższej złości. — A co, ile stawiasz pan na tego bezwładnego siłacza? — pytał bogaty plantator bawełny, stojącego obok gentlemana. — Ani dwudziestu pięciu centów! — odpowiedział z wesołym śmiechem zagadnięty. — Zawsze przyznaj pan, jest on coś wart, choćby dla swojej niepowszedniej wagi... — Może na wagę, ale jako partner w grze Hypperbona... — O, partner to nazbyt mało obiecujący; nie wart bodaj i złamanego szeląga... Złożony do wagonu Tom Crabbe, leżał ciągle jak odrętwiały; szczęściem podróż ta nie będzie już długa. Milner obliczył z zadowoleniem, że zaledwie sto sześćdziesiąt mil dzieli ich od stolicy Stanu Teksas, którego powierzchnia obejmuje siedmdziesiąt pięć milionów hektarów. Dla turysty wszakże byłoby pokusą wielką zwiedzić ten kraj zroszony wodami rzek: Rio-Grande, Antonio, Brazos, Trinity i kapryśnej Colorado, kraj, gdzie koczowały dawniej plemiona Komanszów, gdzie dziewicze lasy bogate w magnolie, sykomory, akacye, palmy, dęby, cyprysy i cedry nęcą swą tajemniczością; gdzie roztaczają się całe ogrody drzew pomarańczowych, lub dzikością swą osobliwe pola kaktusów u podnóża pięknych wzgórz na południo-zachodzie, wzgórz będących jakby zapowiedzią niebotycznych gór Skalistych. Kraj, którego pola uprawne wydają lepszy gatunek trzciny cukrowej aniżeli Antylle, lepszy tytuń niżeli Maryland lub Wirginia, a nawet wyższej wartości bawełnę niż Mississipi i Luiziana, kraj sławny swym gatunkiem bydła i najpiękniejszą w Ameryce rasą koni. Ale cóż to wszystko obchodziło leżącego jak martwa bryła Toma Crabba lub wpatrzonego weń Johna Milnera?... Tego samego jeszcze wieczoru pociąg zatrzymał się na dwie godziny na stacyi miasta Houston, będącego niejako głównym składem produktów kraju, dowożonych tu jeszcze wodami Trinity, Brazos i Colorado, na tratwach lub statkach, nie wymagających większego pogłębienia. Nareszcie 13 maja, wczesnym rankiem, pokrzepiony już nieco Crabbe, stanął u celu swej podróży w Austin, w którem się skupia przemysł tej okolicy bogatej w pokłady żelaza, miedzi, manganu i gipsu, oraz w łomy marmuru i granitu. Austin jest miastem więcej jednolitem, więcej amerykańskiem od innych w Teksas, które jak El-Passo albo El-Presidio składają z dwóch odrębnych dzielnic, jednej amerykańskiej z domami drewnianemi lub murowanemi, drugiej z nędznemi chatami, zamieszkałemi przez ludność na wpół meksykańską, Nieliczne też kółko Amerykanów zebrało się na dworcu w chwili przyjazdu pociągu, zapewne w zamiarze stawienia pewnych sum na drugiego partnera, którego im los przysłał z odległych ziem Illinois, a który przyznać trzeba, o wiele już lepiej przedstawił się im aniżeli mieszkańcom Galweston lub Houston. Rzeczywiście, Tom Crabbe stając na ziemi Teksańskiej, pozbył się ostatecznie swej niepokojącej bezwładności, z której go tak długo ani troskliwa opieka i prośby, ani nawet zaklęcia Milnera wyprowadzić nie zdołały. W prawdzie chwiał się jeszcze i potykał idąc, ale cóż w tem dziwnego, skoro przez tyle dni organizm jego zmuszony był odżywiać się jedynie własnemi tylko zasobami, mimo, że te były tak bogate, iż mogłyby mu wystarczyć jeszcze na długo, zanimby się zupełnie wyczerpały. Na szczęście złe minęło, olbrzym zapragnął jeść i zabrał się do pożywienia z takim nadmiernym apetytem, tak pochłaniał pieczenie wołowe, baranie, zwierzynę, owoce i desery, popijając wisky, herbatą i kawą, że jak zasiadł do stołu rano tak powstał od niego dopiero wieczorem. Po doskonale przespanej nocy znów zabrał się do jedzenia i tak dalej bez zmiany, aż do szesnastego maja. Milner, który zrazu patrzał na to z wielkiem zadowoleniem, począł nareszcie z pewną obawą obliczać, jaki kolosalny rachunek przedstawi mu w końcu do opłaty restaurator hotelowy. Ale Crabbe ani na chwilę nie zatroszczył się o koszta, a odzyskując szybko utracone siły, stał się znowu dawną potężną maszyną o kształtach ludzkich, który takich siłaczy jak Corbett lub Fitzsimons tylokrotnie do nóg swych zwalał. ----